The Definition of Love
by VioletteBlood17
Summary: Nephrite is gone and Naru is devastated! Will there be a chance for her to find love again? And what's this? She's also a guardian! Read to find out more! Rating is T for some curse words but not too bad. May or may not change to M based on how dark or sexual things may get. But that's not for a long while . Mostly NaruxNephrite with a microscopic part for Jupiter.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey everyone! I would like to announce that 1. I am not dead and 2. I have recently started watching Sailor Moon (original) and it's super awesome so far. I totally ship Naru and Nephrite! EEEEP! Okay so enough of my squeals. Please enjoy the story! And Review!_

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

The Definition of Love

Chapter 1: What's My Purpose?

" _Nephrite?! Nephrite! Please don't die! You promised me… YOU PROMISED!" the young red head yelled in despair. She clutched onto her love as his life was slowly slipping away from the lethal thorns lodged in his chest. The tall brown haired man merely smiled, despite of the situation, as a way to soothe her aching heart._

" _Please don't cry… my… Naru.." as he spoke his last words, his body began to vanish, bit by bit, until he was only but a memory in the girl's mind. The sailor guardians stood, sobbing quietly, feeling for the girl's loss. Even though Naru had only known the once evil man for only a short time, the love she has for him was strong, so strong that each guardian could feel it deeply._

 _Especially, Sailor Moon._

" _No, you can't leave me here! NEPHRITE!" she screamed as she crouched over the spot he once laid._

 _! ! ! ! ! ! ! # # ! ! ! ! !_

"AAAHH!" Naru opened her bright blue eyes, gasping for air, as she struggled to see in the dark. Once her eyes adjusted, she realized that she was still in her bedroom. She looked to her left to look at her alarm clock.

 _6 am huh? Well guess I won't be getting anymore sleep.._

The tired middle schooler reached over and turned on the small lamp on her nightstand. She then proceeded to roll out of bed and slowly went to sit down at her desk. She opened up a small drawer and rummaged in it until she pulled out a hardcover green book. She flipped it open until she found a blank page.

It was her diary.

Naru was never truly interested in keeping diaries but her mother had taken notice of the drastic change in her behavior. Ms. Osaka urged her young daughter to give it a try and she just couldn't say no. It would only ease a fragment of her pain, but it was better than nothing. After tapping her pen on the desk for a short minute, she then began to write.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I had that horrible dream again and it hasn't shown any sign of going away. No matter how many things I distract myself with, he will always be in my mind.. Nephrite I miss you so much…_

With that thought a silent tear flowed down her cheek and onto the paper. It was then she decided to put away her diary and pull out her sketching pad and pencils. She recently had started learning how to sew and was driven to design her own fashion. Though she loved the temporary happiness it brought her, she feared it wouldn't be long until she needed another activity to distract her broken heart.

After about another hour of sketching, Naru decided that she should get ready for school. She hasn't been to school in almost a week so she was sure that she was behind in all of her studies. Right when she had her bag packed, her mother knocked on the door.

"Naru dear are you up? I know you haven't been feeling too well but you don't want to get too behind in school. Breakfast will be ready in a bit if you want to join me." Once she was sure her mother was no longer by the door, she carried on with her normal routine. Naru hated hiding things from her mother but what could she tell her?

 _Hey mom the only man I've ever fallen in love with worked for an evil organization and was killed by one of his own allies! Did I mention that he was at least 25?_

The saddened girl shook her head at the thought. Once she was finished combing out her hair, she left it down in its natural state and then headed to the kitchen to have breakfast with her mother.

"Naru honey?" Said girl paused in eating her toast.

"Yea mom? What's up?" she said, making sure to hide how depressed she was.

"Do you remember that time when you were young and you said you wanted to be a veterinarian? You begged me to send you to that little summer program to teach young ones how to care for animals… Remember?" she asked, hope present in her eyes. Naru slowly swallowed her bit of toast.

"Of course I do, Mom. Why do you ask?" she said politely, wanting her mother to get to the point.

"Well I was walking home from the store yesterday when I ran into something interesting…"

 _ **~Flashback~**_

" _I wonder if Naru is doing alright? She hasn't been to school in days. I want to give her some space but then I don't want her to fall behind in school." My thoughts came to an abrupt halt when I heard squawking sounds close by the jewelry shop. I quickened my pace a bit in case something happened or would happen to the store, but once I got there it was only three nasty cats messing with a bird._

" _Shoo! Shoo! Get away from that birdie!" I yelled, swinging my purse at them. They ran off thankfully and i was able to safely pick up the bird._

" _Oh no you have a broken wing! Don't worry little one. Maybe my daughter can take a look at you, hmm?"_

 _ **~End Flashback~**_

The young girl stared at her mother in awe as she finally grasped the situation.

"Mom… you mean to tell me that you brought home a stray bird?" she said looking at her. Her mother happily nodded her head and presented a brown box to her daughter.

"And you put it in a box?! Mom it's an animal! They still need to breathe ya know?!" Naru sweatdropped as she realized that her mother didn't care a bit about the details just as long as her daughter would look after the little bird.

 _Jesus christ my mom is special…_ she thought. As she reached to grab another piece of toast, she noticed the time on her wrist watch.

"Oh crap if I don't get outta here I'm gonna be late for school!" she said as she struggled to get her bag onto her back. The nearly late girl was about a foot away from the door when she slowly looked back towards her still smiling mother.

 _If I leave that poor bird here with my mother.. I don't even wanna think about it._

With that thought, Naru swiftly but gently cradled the bird in her arms and ran out the door.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! # #

"Hey Naru… how are you feeling?" asked the normally cheerful blonde. Naru unfortunately was late for class and was now standing out in the hall as punishment. Though she wasn't alone. Her best friend Usagi was right there with her.

"Eh I'm doing okay. Im mostly worried about this little guy here.." She rearranged her bag and zipped it open to reveal the bird she took with her. Once she managed to position the bird to rest on her forearm both girls were able to get a good look at the bird.

"Aw how cute Naru! He matches your hair!" she said noticing its bright red color. Naru giggled at this.

"I know right? But he has a broken wing. The poor thing. I was going to visit the nurse to see if i could find some bandages and a small stick to immobilize his wing." The now happy blonde nodded in understanding.

"What are you going to name him?" Usagi asked. Naru looked at her in disbelief.

"Name him? Oh I'm not keeping him Usagi. This is a wild bird. I'm just gonna look after him until his wing gets better and than I'm releasing him back into his natural habitat." The blonde frowned at that. She was hoping Naru would keep him as a companion.

 _At least that's what I would do if I was getting over the death of a loved one.._ Usagi was saddened by the thought of it. She almost didn't notice her redheaded friend walking down the hall.

"N-Naru? Where are you going?!" The girl looked back slightly at her friend.

"I'm going to the nurse's office remember? I'll meet you during lunch!"

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

"On one hand I'm slightly disappointed that you brought an animal to school but on the other I'm very impressed by how much you care for living creatures, Naru." the nurse said, smiling brightly at her. The young girl sent her a smile back and worked with her to help her new friend.

"There all done!" said a now happy Naru. The bright red bird experimentally moved its wing until it made a sudden movement similar to wincing in pain.

"No don't move your wing! You have to wait for it to heal okay?" the girl said, worried about the bird's health. She caressed the bird softly and he moved his head in a way for her to pet him more. When Naru found the spot he wanted her to pet the most she rubbed it, not realizing that she moved a lone feather out the way of his forehead.

 _Is that a… bald spot?_ she thought awkwardly. With closer inspection she realized it looked more like a tattoo than a bald spot. With the _bald spot_ now uncovered she stared at the bird eye to eye. Blue staring into bright gold.

 _Funny.. I don't think I've seen a bird with gold eyes before…_

"I wonder if those cats my mom mentioned scratched that bald spot onto your head?" The bird cocked its head to the side as if he was confused by what she just said.

"Well I think it's best that you get going Naru. You don't want to miss lunch do you?" the school nurse encouraged. The redhead nodded happily and ran off with her little bird.

"Usagi!" she shouted as she ran closer to her. The blonde slowed her pace so they could walk to the courtyard together.

"So how did it go? Was the nurse mad at you?"

"Hm a little bit but she got over it quickly and she agreed to help me wrap his wing." she said recalling what happened. They were both laughing and talking until the little red bird hopped out of one of the pockets in Naru's bag.

"Oh it's you! Sorry I didn't let you out." she said, petting him to show how sorry she was.

"You know you should really give him a name. You can't keep calling him bird or thing you know?" Naru groaned at this but knew she was right. There was just too much on her mind to come up with any decent name. It was in that moment that her bird made a small squawk noise and pointed his beak towards the ground.

"Do you want to get down? Well alright. There's nothing weird about that I guess." Once the bird was safely on the ground, he took one of his clawed feet and drug it across the dirt.

"Naru I think he's writing something!"

"That's ridiculous Usagi. Animals can't understand english let alone write it." the girl reasoned. Said animal squawked again, grabbing both girls attention. They were surprised to see a neatly written word on the ground.

"He..li..os… Helios. Is that your name?" The little bird gave an approving squawk. As weird as it was, Naru no longer needed to come up with a name.

"Well Helios I think you and I will become a lot closer while your wing is healing."

 _Good.. Another distraction to get my mind off… him. Oh Nephrite. Where could you be now I wonder?_

"Um Naru? Is that the bald spot you said he had on his forehead?" The girl shook her head of her thoughts.

"Uh yea why?"

"I think I'm imagining it but… doesn't it look like the shape of a star to you?" Naru look closer at the supposed bald spot a part of her agreed with her blonde friend.

"Well he did run into a few mean cats the other day so maybe that's just coincidence." And with that statement the girl stood.

"I'll see you later Usagi!"

"Uh yea… see you later Naru."

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

"Im home! Is anyone here?" A blue head popped from behind the corner to the kitchen.

"Oh welcome home Usagi! Dinner will be ready in a few. Why don't you go freshen up?"

"Okay mom I will!" she yelled from the top of the steps. Usagi entered her pink room and threw her things by the side of her bed.

"Welcome home Usagi!"

"Oh hey Luna..." The black cat hopped off the bed next to the sitting girl.

"What's wrong did something happen at school today?" The girl nodded.

"Yea Naru came to school for the first time today. She seems to feel a lot better from what happened. She also brought an animal to school with her." Luna perked up at this.

"An animal like what?"

"It was a little red bird. And it had some weird bald spot on its forehead. But there was something weird about it."

"Oh? Do tell Usagi."

"Well for starters the bird was able to understand and write english. And secondly, the bald spot on his forehead looked strange.." The blonde girl pulled out a piece of paper and pencil to draw what she saw. Once she was done she showed it Luna.

"That looks like a nine sided star! Interesting..."

 _Either I'm dreaming or Usagi actually did something responsible…_

"What is it Luna? Do you recognize it from somewhere?" The small cat hummed in thought.

"Yes I do but at the same time it could be just a coincidence… I think."

 _Could it be the awakening of… them? Maybe they could help us defeat the dark kingdom?_

 _! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !_

 _A/N: well that's all I have for now! Review pretty please!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey again! I'm just gonna make sure you all know that I DO NOT own Sailor Moon! Clear? Alright, on with the next chappie! READ & REVIEW!_

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

The Definition of Love

Chapter 2: You Want Purpose? Well You Got It

"No… Don't hurt him… please stop this."

It was the middle of the night and the heartbroken Naru was having yet another bad dream. The same dream ever since Nephrite vanished right before her eyes was eating away at her bit by bit.

"Nephrite… please don't go." she murmured softly. As she tossed and turned in her restless sleep, a small object hopped from his perch of one of her shelves and onto her bed. He walked slowly, careful of his still injured wing, until he was right by the girl's face. He squawked softly, in almost a concerned way for the girl he had been living with for the past few days.

"Wha.. Helios? What are you doing up?" she said, fully opening her eyes. The tired girl slowly sat up and reached over to turn on her small lamp.

Once she could see clearly, she scooped the small bird into her hands and gently placed him back on the palette she made for him on her shelf.

"I'm so sorry, did I wake you up? I guess I'm gonna keep having that dream." she said softly. Naru sat on her bed, facing her new friend.

 _This bird is so strange from being able to write to how he looks. That weird looking bald spot looks so familiar for some odd reason. But I've never seen it a day in my life that is until yesterday._ Naru continued to gaze at the bird until she sent him a sad smile.

"I wonder what Nephrite would think of this? He'd probably say that I'm wasting my time. Then again, he lied to me just so I would think that we had something in common. And I saw right through it. Then I asked if his evil organization let him have free time on Sundays." she said with a slight chuckle. But once it died down, her frown was in place again.

"I wonder if we would have funny moments like those now if he were still alive? Ugh I just can't get him out of my mind. It's like I want to move on but… something inside me is screaming for me not to give up on him." Naru paused in her speech for a moment to look at Helios. He seemed to have a somewhat neutral facial expression, almost as if he were listening to the girl's story intently.

"Yeah right… I'm sitting here talking about a man who died and I deeply fell in love with to a bird who looks like he understands everything that I'm saying.."

"That's because I do." The redhead jumped slightly from the intruding voice and took a moment to look around.

"What the..? I could have sworn I heard someone talking just now…"

"That's because you did." The girl was on her feet now, slowly moving towards her desk in case she needed a makeshift weapon.

Perfectly sharpened sketch pencils can do some damage.

"Okay I'm not quite sure what's happening but whoever you are, you better come out!" Her eyes peered all over her room looking for any sign that she was no longer alone. Other than the voice of course. It sounded like it belonged to a teenage boy. Not exactly deep and booming but this was no high pitched girl's voice either.

"I said come out-"

"But I already am out, Naru." She could feel the voice coming from in front of her. She looked straight ahead and found nothing and no one the voice could belong to.

"Down here, red." She did exactly that and locked eyes with her new companion. Helios somehow made his way from his shelf to her bedroom carpet.

"EEEEKK!" She jumped back not realizing that her desk was there and hastily grabbed a sharpened pencil.

"W-Why are y-y-you t-talking?!" she said pointing her weapon towards him. The bird held up a wing in a defensive position.

"Calm down Naru. I mean you no harm, I promise you."

"How do I know you're not lying to me?" she asked suspiciously. Helios sighed heavily.

"If I was your enemy why would I give you my name? Why would I let you care for me for the past week? If I _was_ your enemy I would have tried to attack you when you're asleep or something of that nature." The girl slowly nodded and put away her pencil. It wasn't long before she joined the small bird on the floor.

"So-uh-what are you exactly? I mean I know you're a bird. But… birds don't talk." she stated quietly.

"Hmm… think of me as an advisor of sorts. I am here to help guide you on your journey."

"What kind of journey? What are you talking about?" she inquired.

"Over the past few days I've been feeling a great amount of energy from you Naru. And the more I look at you the familiar you seem to get."

"Well… i will admit that you look familiar to me too. I feel like we've already met a long time ago." she said, thoughtfully.

"If my assumptions are correct, then I think you could be a Stellar Guardian."

"Stellar what now? Oh god I think I've really lost it this time…" she says, putting a hand to her head.

 _Maybe I should ask my mom to check me into a mental hospital?_

"I'm being serious Naru. What reason would I have to make up something like this. You have the chance to fight alongside the Sailor Guardians of the planets-"

"Did you just say _Sailor_?You mean _I_ get to fight together with Sailor Moon?!" she said, her eyes gleaming with excitement. Helios gave the girl a knowing smile.

"Yes. But before any of that can happen… my wing needs to get better." he said with a sad expression. Naru gave him a sad smile and scooped him up with her dainty hands.

"Before we can take any course of action, you need to get better. You come first Helios." she said, her excitement suddenly replaced with determination.

"That's very noble of you Naru." The girl shrugged her shoulders.

"I try. Also Helios? Since you basically understood everything I said earlier… do you know who Nephrite is?" The bird closed his eyes for a moment, in thought.

"Hmm. Sounds very familiar. Im quite sure I've heard the name before but can't remember where from. I'm sorry." Naru shook her head forcefully.

"Don't worry about it! Really I shouldn't have asked. He's someone I should just forget about. He… he died a few months ago." she said, trying her best to hold in her tears. Helios snuggled up in her lap as a way to comfort her. He could feel that she had a lot of pent up pain and no one to vent to.

But now she did.

"Why don't you stop that silly diary stuff and just talk to me from now on? I give some pretty good advice if I say so myself." he said, puffing up his chest to make him look bold.

Naru managed to crack a smile through her silent tears.

"I'd really like tha-wait a minute-have you been reading my diary?!" Her face instantly reddened with anger towards the bird.

"Well would you look at the time? It's almost time for you to go to school!"

"EEEEKK! Helios you stupid bird, you're gonna make me late!"

 _Well at least I finally got a chance to break the ice…_ he thought as he saw his newfound friend running about her room in slight panic.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

 _A/N: And that's all for now folks! Read and review! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: And hello everyone! I'm back with another chappie! Read and review please! And bare with me please, I took the time to write out three chappies BEFORE i published it on fanfic. So I'm sorry if I run a little late with the fourth chap okay?_

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

The Definition of Love

Chapter 3:

"Thanks for meeting us on such short notice girls." said everyone's favorite cat, Luna. Ami nodded at her.

"So this is about Naru right? Or more specifically her new companion." she stated.

"Yes that is correct. Mako and I tried our best to get close to her but to no avail. I think Naru has an idea of who this mysterious bird truly is and is trying her best to keep the secret hidden." Artemis said in thought.

"A part of me is glad that she's feeling better but at the same time… that bird just gives me a weird feeling." Usagi pitched in. The hotheaded Rei snickered a bit.

"Well whadoya know, bunhead here doesn't seem so dense after all."

"What did you just say?! Why don't you come and say it to my face?" Makoto immediately came between them.

"Guys, now is really not the time. Naru could be in danger for all we know. We have to get close to her and investigate somehow, so pull it together!" Both girls quieted almost instantly at that. Luna sighed but gave a silent "thank you" to the girl known as Sailor Jupiter.

"Naru being in danger is a strong possibility but we don't have solid evidence. Let's not let our assumptions get carried away." All of the guardians nodded in agreement. Luna then turned to Sailor Moon.

"Usagi do you still have that drawing from a few days ago?" Said girl dug in her pocket until she pulled out a folded up piece of paper.

"Sure it's right here!" The rest of the girls inspected the picture.

"It looks like a star." said Ami, quickly pulling out her portable computer.

"You're absolutely right Ami. This is actually a nine sided star. This symbol is also on Helios's forehead."

"Which means that he is an advisor just like you and Artemis.." Ami said, putting together the pieces for everyone.

"Luna didn't you also say that you recognized it from somewhere?" said Usagi. The snow colored cat inhaled sharply.

"Could it be..?" he said, looking at Luna worriedly.

"Yes...I had no idea that any of them would be reincarnated. At least not to this time period.."

"Who is "them" Luna?" Rei asked, not liking the suspense.

"..."

"Well?"

"... The Stellar Guardians."

! ! ! ! ! ! ! # # ! ! ! ! !

"Mom, I'm home!" The red headed teen entered the house, making sure to leave her shoes at the door. She was about to call out for her mother again when she noticed a small note on the coffee table.

 _Dear Naru,_

 _I was invited to attend a Jewel-Con with an old colleague of mine in the next town over. I should be back by tomorrow afternoon. There's dinner in the fridge and money on your nightstand to get breakfast on your way to school tomorrow. Love you sweetheart!_

 _3 Mom_

"Oh so she's out of town for a bit huh?" she said quietly as she slowly headed up to her room. Once she stepped in, she took a minute to actually observed what she's done to it over the years. Tons and tons of boy band posters covered her cream colored walls. Most of these artists she never even heard of but decided to get since all the other kids were doing it. And at the time she fawned over the rockstar type.

 _But they'll never be as good as him…_

"You're thinking about him again, aren't you?" Her head jerked in the direction of the voice to see her friend resting comfortably on her desk.

"Oh hey Helios. Wait how'd you know that?" He made a motion like he was shrugging his shoulders.

"You're face says it all, Naru. But do me a favor?" The girl nodded, blushing slightly.

"Could you check out my wing? I think it's time for some exercise." Naru smiled and then chuckled slightly at how eager he was to get better.

"Well, let's take a look shall we?" She walked over towards him and sat in her rolling chair. She carefully undid his wrapping and caressed his wing gently, testing if he would feel any pain. He didn't seem to feel hurt at all and she smile again at that.

"I think you're completely healed Helios!" Said bird took an experimental flight. Once he was satisfied with the result he came back down and bowed, respectfully.

"Thank you so much for taking care of me, Naru. Now I shall give you your well deserved gift." The girl blinked in surprise.

"A gift… for me?" Before she could ask what kind of gift, the bird gracefully flew in a circle around her neck. A single orbit caused a gold ring to appear, with the light dying down to reveal a shiny gold star hanging from a skinny black choker necklace. Nimble fingers immediately caressed the accessory, ending with the girl standing completely to look in a mirror.

"Oh my goodness, it's gorgeous Helios. What does it do? Other than make me look cute of course." said the girl, already striking poses in her body mirror. The bird then flew to rest on her shoulder.

"That there is a pendant that will allow you to gain the physical properties of a Stellar Guardian." Naru had finally stopped posing long enough to inspect the necklace further.

"Helios… this pendant looks just like the mark on your forehead." He nodded.

"Good observation. We both wear the nine-pointed star, the symbol of the Stellar Guardian known as Sol. Or in today's society, known as the Sun."

"Ohhh. Um can we go over what a Stellar Guardian is again? I sorta forgot." she asked, scratching her head awkwardly. Her friend sighed heavily but answered her question.

"A Stellar Guardian is much similar to the Sailor Guardians. But they're much more ancient. Their power originates from stars instead of planets. Does that make sense?" Naru nodded, eyes attentive.

"So what you mean is, I can transform like the girls who turn into the Sailors?"

"In a way yes. But you don't exactly get a costume. Nor do you use any magic." Naru went silent for a moment.

"I don't get any magic?! How am I supposed to fight bad guys or whatever without magic?!" Helios held up a wing to silence her.

"As I said before, they're powers are ancient. More ancient than magic. These guardians focused more on their physical, as well as mental strength, rather than become magicians."

"Hmmm. How come you know all of this, Helios? How did you even get here? OMG can more animals talk where you're from?!" she asked, getting excited out of nowhere. The bird resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"As far as I'm concerned, this isn't my world or birthplace. Everything else is somewhat a blur. But something in my mind is telling me to discover the other Stellar Guardians." Naru collected her composure.

"So there are other guardians too? How many are there in total?" Helios' eyes brightened at the sight of the girl regaining focus.

"Including yourself, there are five in total. These five are the most powerful stars in existence."

"Oh wow… that's amazing." She was about to ask another question when she heard her friend yawn.

"I think it's time you got some rest. And thank you so much for the gift, Helios." she said scooping him up and placing him on his bed on her shelf. She turned on her little lamp and sat at her desk once again. She began to write.

 _Dear diary,_

 _Okay so apparently I'm some sort of Stellar Guardian and I can fight evil. Wait! If I fight evil then does that mean I would fight that organization HE was in? Who knows…_

 _Sigh maybe this new responsibility will help take my mind off of him. Oh Nephrite… if I had known falling in love would have hurt this much, I would have never done it in the first place._

On that note, the girl turned off her lamp and settled into bed. It wasn't long before her pillow was stained with tears yet again from her seemingly endless nightmare.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

 _Dark… It's dark everywhere._

 _Where am I? What is this place?_

 _Not heaven nor hell…_

 _I'm not alive. And I'm certainly not dead either._

 _If I were truly dead, I would not have the means to create thoughts._

 _Are these even thoughts at all?_

 _Wait are those… Voices?_

 _ **Why did you save that sad excuse for a general Queen Beryl?! I thought you wanted me to get rid of those pathetic Sailor Guardians?**_

 _A… general? Are they talking about me?_

 _ **Silence, Zoisite! He may have committed a taboo but at the same time he collected a great amount of energy for our Great Ruler. He will merely be reduced to a lowly servant from now on.**_

 _Taboo… I wonder… could it have something to do with this girl I keep seeing in my mind?_

 _Such beautiful red hair…_

 _Bright blue eyes.. Dazzling smile._

 _Yes… I believe she is the reason I am in the dark._

 _Because she's as pure as light..._

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

 _A/N: Hiiiiiii. Okay so im gonna stop things right here and let me know what you think!_


End file.
